hiei in love
by washio the space demon
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Read the Redo version under my account. Hiei ends up falling in love for a girl who happenes to be the fire goddess & wolf demon
1. new case

Washi: my 1st fic!!!!!!!!!!! I seriously must thank all those authors out there who inspired me to write this fic. So exciting  
  
Kiyori: what ever *rolls eyes * if I weren't in there it wouldn't be much of a fic!!  
  
Hasami: * smacks him with frying pan* ingrate!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: actually Hasi and Hiei are the main characters soo...  
  
Kiyori: what ever!!!! Such degrading ppl geesh!  
  
Hiei: can we start. Just want it over with  
  
Yuske: you want to fall in love so quickly huh Hiei * smirks *  
  
Hiei: no! it `s just that SHE *points at me * threatened me if I don `t cooperate she'll take me to her school were her friends would probably try to take me home with them or some other fate.  
  
Washi: uh guys?  
  
Kuwabara: you are such a wuss Hiei  
  
Washi: uh Guys!?!  
  
Hiei: I AM NOT!!!  
  
Washi: GUYS!!!! * anime vein *  
  
Every 1: * dead silent *  
  
Washi: thank you now ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
DISCLAIMER: they aren't `t mine and they never will be. Don `t rub it in  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ Chapter 1: New Case  
  
It was a gloomy rainy day. The spirit detective gang was on yet another case. Their mission was to find a snow crystal and take it to Spirit World. Their expedition took them to a forest covered path leading to the cave where the crystal.  
  
Hiei: I know that we have to get and protect this crystal but did Koenma have to send us ALL for it?  
  
Yuske: there might be demons, charms and many traps protecting the crystal Hiei  
  
Kuwabara: yea and there is safety in numbers so quite complaining!  
  
The group had finally reached the cave. They already met what seemed like the first guard. It was a cat-looking demon one very capable of standing on its two hind legs. It wore boots, a hat, lose shirt and pants, an earring on its left ear and a magenta colored star on it `s right eye w/n: pic. The cat from .HACK//SIGN  
  
Hiei: hn. Some defense. It doesn't `t have a lot of spirit energy. I `ll take him out.  
  
Demon: HER!! Thank you very much. The name's Miyo.  
  
Kurama: well hello there Miyo.  
  
Miyo: hello  
  
Kuwabara: Kurama! Stop getting friendly with the enemy!  
  
Miyo: if you think the snow crystal is here you are sadly mistaken. The demon that made the crystal hid it elsewhere. Not a sole knows where though. This is really just his grave.  
  
Yuske: so we came here for nothing!!! * anime vein *  
  
Miyo: duh!! That is what I just said!  
  
Suddenly they heard a slight shriek from behind the bushes. The gang went to investigate.  
  
Miyo: no wait!! Don `t go!! I wouldn't ... if ... i...oh well I tried to stop them. ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Washi: wow that `s it for now. Sorry if that seemed short.  
  
Kurama: remember to review ^______^  
  
Hiei: or you will never see the sun rise again. 


	2. first encounters bad moves

Washi: next chapter time  
  
Hiei: did you even get a review?  
  
Kurama: she said maybe if types more chapters she `ll get a review  
  
Washi: please review. Even if one person who reviews. Oh the happiness I will feel * starts daydreaming *  
  
Hiei: hn. When can we leave?  
  
Washi: when I say. Kurama, be a dear and do the disclaimer for me  
  
Kurama: gladly. Washi doesn't own yyh. If she did she most defiantly wouldn't be here.  
  
Washi: got that right anywhos on with the fic!!! ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Chapter 2: First encounters Bad moves  
  
Hiei, with his demonic speed, was the first to jump into the bushes. Not to far from the bushes, (w/n: that `s what it seemed like to Hiei the way he was running so fast), there was a river. Hiei stopped as he noticed the clothing and knapsack beside the river. Hiei then saw some of the water in the river bubble. He gazed at it till the unexpected happened. A young girl came out of the water half way. Hiei just stared at her and couldn't take his eyes off her but before he knew it the girl's started opening her eyes.  
  
Hiei: uh oh wait please don` t scream.  
  
Young girl: * screams and dives into water *  
  
~~~~~1/2 hour later~~~~~~  
  
Hiei found the rest of the group with the young girl, (w/n: WHO HAS CLOTHES ON!! Perverts.), following close behind.  
  
Yuske: Hiei, your okay... 0.0 except for that lap mark on your face.  
  
Kuwabara: hey who` s the hot chick?  
  
Hiei: first off she ain` t hot just real stupid. Second she` s a chicken not a chick. You know real yellow blooded  
  
Kurama: 0.o oook. So what` s her name?  
  
Hiei: Baka  
  
Girl: * thwack * jerk!!  
  
Hiei: hn.  
  
Girl: my name is Hasami. Ha. Sa. Mi. got it. (w/n: thank you inuyasha show.)  
  
Hasami has big sapphire doe eyes. She was around Hiei` s height. (w/n: Hiei has become taller so work with me.) She was wearing black sweatpants and a navy blue top that said in red writing: PROVOKE ME & DIE!! She had a red knapsack. She had crimson, silky, long hair that was in a ponytail held up by a red ribbon.  
  
Miyo: hi Hasami. I see you have meet Hiei.  
  
Yuske: hey I` m Yuske Urameshi  
  
Hasami: * smiles *  
  
Kurama: my name is Kurama. It is my utmost pleasure to meet you. * takes her hand and kisses her hand *  
  
Hasami: * blushes *  
  
Kuwabara: I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara!! You available cutie?  
  
Hasami: * thwack *  
  
Yuske and Miyo: * laugh *  
  
Kurama: anyways back to the matter at hand. Hasami you know that we could protect you from all the demons that have been attacking you.  
  
Hasami: and just how pray tell do you know about that?  
  
Hiei: Boton told us.  
  
Miyo & Hasami: you know Boton?!?  
  
Kurama: yes we all do. So please come with us. We` ll protect you.  
  
Hiei: Kurama what do you mean by WE!?! Surely that WE doesn't include ME!!  
  
Kurama: sorry Hiei Koenma` s orders.  
  
Hasami: well ok ^______^  
  
Yuske: you mean you won` t mind having Hiei protect you. 0.o  
  
Hiei: does it really look like I want to protect her?  
  
Hasami: does it look like I want to be protected by you?  
  
Miyo: I think they` ll get along just great! ^__^  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Washi: oh pwease review. And once again I apologize for the shortness.My friend Kasu/kc will help me with the next chapter.  
  
Kurama: will she come and hang with us in the next chapter?  
  
Washi: who told you? Oh well Kasu and my friend Laura will be here with me and the boys. Be warned Laura is the ultimate definition of crazy and beyond.  
  
Hiei: I thought that was your department?  
  
Washi: nope I` m the definition of weird not crazy but if you give me cream soda I will be.  
  
Kurama & Hiei: * shudder at thought *  
  
Kurama: please review  
  
Hiei: or you will never see the sun rise again. 


	3. i am the who?

Washi: hello readers. Before I get started I want to welcome my 2 good friends Kasu and Laura  
  
Laura and Kasu: * walk in *  
  
Washi: Laura!!!  
  
Laura: Chantal!!!  
  
Kasu: lord have mercy. Please don` t start  
  
Washi and Laura: start what? * look angelic *  
  
Kasu: being yourselves I can` t take it right here now  
  
Washi: * baby voice * what happen to Kasu * hugs Kasu*  
  
Kurama & Kasu: (she sounds so cute)  
  
Hiei: hello! Don` t you have a fic to write/type  
  
Laura: meanie!!!  
  
Hiei: what ever  
  
Kasu: is that the best you can come back with 3 eyes  
  
Hiei: don` t push me baka onna  
  
Hiei and Kasu: * start verbal fight *  
  
Washi: anyways. Laura disclaimer please  
  
Laura: * cartoon perky voice * O.K. Chantal doesn't own yyh or anything in the anime realm.  
  
Washi: if I did then you would own Kenshin and Kasu would own Sesshomaru.  
  
Kurama: and you would own me right  
  
Washi: of course and now on with the fic  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Chapter 3: I` m the who?  
  
(w/n: Kiyori is a guy k)  
  
Miyo: so she can stay Kiyori  
  
Kiyori: yea we have one more room  
  
Hiei: wait! That no good bother from hell, ugly idiot is going to stay HERE!!  
  
Kiyori: * sarcastically * heaven to betsy no she` s going 2 sleep in the broken doghouse down the road.  
  
Hiei: well in that case it` s fine with me.  
  
Boton: * thwack * Hiei!!! Come now just cause you don` t like her doesn't mean we don` t. She is staying!!  
  
Yuske: where is she now?  
  
Kurama: She is in her room unpacking... 0.o where is Hiei?  
  
Hiei for a strange reason went to Hasami` s room which was right across from his room in the boarding house. He watched, no stared, at her as she unpacked her clothes, which were mostly red and purple. When she hung the last one she went and turned on her computer and as soon as it turned on she clicked a few times then the song 'change the world' was playing. She then clicked on a flower-looking icon then pics of flowers of all sorts came up.  
  
Hiei: so you like flowers.  
  
Hasami: * jumps * don` t do that.  
  
Hiei: hn. You sound nicer when you're not shouting  
  
Hasami: * blinks * uh yea thanks.  
  
Hiei: (what am I doing being n...n...nice :P).  
  
Koenma: * appears out of nowhere * nice to see the two of you trying to get along. Anyways Hasami I have some news for you.  
  
Everyone1: * comes up stairs and overheard* well spit it out!!  
  
Koenma: you're the princess of fire.  
  
Hasami: I` m the who?  
  
Miyo: the princess of fire  
  
Hasami: I` m the who?  
  
Hiei: YOU'RE THE STINKING PRIN...  
  
Hasami: * thwack * I know that. I was just real surprised is all. I mean I know I` m a fire demon but...  
  
Koenma: that` s right. Hiei I need you to be Hasami` s bodyguard. (w/n: this is around the part I had writer` s block & Kasu took over)  
  
Hiei: I will do no such thing.  
  
Hasami: oh yeah I` ll make your time with me worthwhile.  
  
Kiyori: how will you do that?  
  
Hasami: you will see.  
  
Koenma: fine. Now that that is settled, I will be off. * disappears *  
  
Hiei: Koenma I ... oh great.  
  
Hasami: you` re very rude you know that. * thwack *  
  
Hiei: don` t do that.  
  
Hasami: watch me * thwack * (Kasu/n: that` s gotta hurt, big time)  
  
Hiei: I. Hate. You.  
  
Hasami: glad to know we are on the same boat. Now leave.  
  
Hiei grumbled all the way outside. Hasami slammed the door behind him. Hiei was met by Kuwabara outside.  
  
Kuwabara: girl trouble, Hiei? I can help you. Hiei: shut up, imbecile!  
  
About 20 minutes later, Boton came outside of Hasami` s room too. She walked into the living room where Yuske and Kuwabara were playing thumb war, Hiei icing his head and Kurama and Kiyori playing chess. Boton walked to Hiei and hit him as Hasami did many times before.  
  
Hiei: grrr. Don` t you damn women have any other pastime than giving me a headache?  
  
Boton: that is for being rude & arrogant towards Hasami!  
  
Kurama: that` s not very nice Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Kurama! I thought you understood me!! You said it yourself.  
  
Kiyori: well, duh. Apparently you don` t work well with women  
  
Kuwabara: like me for example  
  
Yuske: all you do is scare them off doofus  
  
Kuwabara: hey! I resent that Urameshi  
  
Kurama: * chuckles * quite true. Quite true. Kuwabara and Hiei must have something in common.  
  
Hiei: * death glares * how dare you compare me with that that baka * points to Kuwabara *  
  
Kuwabara: that is sooo mean  
  
Hiei: so what are you going to do about it ningen. (w/n: sp?)  
  
Kuwabara: I... I` ll spirit sword!!!  
  
Hiei: hit me and disintegrate.  
  
Kuwabara: * stops in mid-air, thinks, then goes back down * why I oughta...  
  
Suddenly, a scream was heard from Hasami` s room. The 6 ran immediately to her room. Boton threw open the room door. There stood a demon about to strike Hasami.  
  
Yuske: hey ugly! Leave her alone!  
  
Yuske used a spirit gun attack. Boton then disintegrated the body and took it to who knows where.  
  
Hasami: oh thank goodness you guys came! He was about to swipe on my laptop. My lovely 17-inch, alieware, thinkpad, intentel celeron mobile technology notebook!!!!  
  
Every1: * fall anime style *  
  
Hiei: you called us to save your electronic thing?  
  
Kurama: so you were not in any real danger  
  
Hasami: nope. I have my own spirit weapon and I know karate and some kung fu  
  
Yuske: so you made me waste a spirit gun for nothing  
  
Hasami: yup ^____^ (Kasu/n: I tell you about some ppl)  
  
Hiei: did you fall on your head or did you have a few screws melt when you were born in hell.  
  
Hasami: * death glares & picks up sword sheath *  
  
Hiei: if you ever...  
  
Hasami: *THWACK, SMACK, POW * JERK!!!  
  
Hiei: * becomes unconscious *  
  
Kiyori: uh oh  
  
Hasami: Hiei!!!  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Washi: thanks for helping me right Kasu  
  
Kasu: you are very welcome. Can I go?  
  
Laura: you want to leave?  
  
Kasu: I hang around you guys too much at school that your weirdness is starting to rub off on me.  
  
Hiei: hn. The less bakas the better.  
  
Washi: anyways your staying weather you like it or not.  
  
Hiei: I want to go!  
  
Washi: * holds out bowl of sweet snow * are you sure?  
  
Hiei: * takes bowl and eats * I want to stay forever.  
  
Kasu: * sarcastically * your so smart Hiei.  
  
Washi: anyways please review. The story will get better I promise. If you don` t Hiei won` t get any more sweet snow.  
  
Hiei: * looks up * review happy readers please don` t let her do that to me * looks for more s.s *  
  
Kurama: please read and remember to review. 


	4. Getting to Know More

Washi: yo yo yo all!

Hasami: welcome to another chapter of Hiei in love. Hope you enjoy. Big thanks to all reviewers.

Hiei: looks at paper hn. The baka owns nothing except for a file full of pics of us and a few taped episodes.

Washi: yup! Now time for another chapter.(Hiei's thoughts) /little voice in head/

**Chapter 4:** Getting to Know More.

Hiei was in darkness since his eyes were closed, and heard a beautiful voice singing. He heard the words over and over "How can I not love you. What do I tell my heart? When do I not want you here in my arms." He wanted to open his eyes to see the melodious angel but was afraid she'd fly away. Temptation, however, fought and won and he opened his eyes. Unfortunately it was no angel but the very devil who got him in his present state.

Hiei: how…could someone like you sing so much like an angel.

Hasi: huh? Why thank you Hiei… realizes what he said hey!

Hiei: hn. How long have I been out and which room are we in?

Hasi: you were out for about half an hour and you're in my room. Sorry about hitting you, you just got me real mad. /gives him soup/

#Flashback#

_Yusuke: so you made me waste a spirit gun for nothing  
Hasami: yup (Kasu/n: I tell you about some ppl)  
Hiei: did you fall on your head or did you have a few screws melt when you were born in hell.  
Hasami//death glares & picks up sword sheath/  
Hiei: if you ever...  
Hasami: THWACK, SMACK, POW JERK!  
Hiei//becomes unconscious/_  
#end flashback#

Hiei: hn. starts drinking age?

Hasi: me? Oh, 14

Hiei: 15. Personal information?

Hasi: fire and wolf demon. My parents died when I was born and only really know Miyo. I love sushi, bbq-ed stuff, my laptop, eating, sleeping. I also wish that I had more friends and my fav colour is blue. So, yeah.

Hiei: fire demon. Have the Jagan. Only _friend_ is Kurama and I like it that way. I love sweet snow. (w/n: very to the point ain't he?) aren't you gonna eat?

(wait, why do I care?)

/maybe cause you like her/

(that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.)

/ you know its true/

( how can I like someone who takes pleasure in hitting me?)

/ she hits cause she cares/

(what about screaming?)

/same reason/

(if you're going to reason with me, come up with something better.)

/fine, cause it's the only way to get it across to you/

(Grrrrrrrr…wait, what the//pokes Hasami & does anime fall/ (what's she doing?)

/ I believe it's called sleeping/

Washi: well one more down. Many more to go. Sorry it took me like a whole year to update. I kinda forgot about it. Plz forgive me and still review.

Kurama: we'd like to say thank you to the following people:

Animefangirlforeverandalways

Ookami-honoo

HieiFan666

Kat1132

Nagomy

Washi: they might not be much but it was what got me back to typing when I saw that that they reviewed. So still review people and newcomers alike.


	5. Untitled

Washi: hey all another chapter. This one will be a bit longer. I'd also like to apologize for the long awaited new chapter I'm just busy (and very lazy) I'll try to update faster.

Hasi: read, review, and Hiei'll get sweet snow.

Yusuke: she owns nothing but her brain and bad spelling habits.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Chapter 5: Untitled, not to be confused with the song.

Genkai: you can take a break now Hasami

Hasi: thanks //goes to eat/

As soon as Kurama and Hiei start training a huge demon emerged from the ground. "I looking for the fire goddess, where is she?" was all he roared. That only meant one thing it was looking for Hasami. She was in danger.

WWWWWWWWWWIn the kitchenWWWWWWWWWW

All 5 of them ran to see if Hasami was safe. To their relief she was fine. She was there making sandwiches with Kuwabara. They didn't even seem to notice the demons presence.

Hasi: calmly there's a demon close by, you know.

Demon://crash/ come to me, my pretty little fire goddess //heads straight for her/

Kura// jumps infront of Hasami to receive the blow/

Yusu: KURAMA!!!!

The demon had left a large claw mark on Kurama's back. A wicked laugh emitted from the demon.

Demon: hmph! And these were to be the GREAT Reikai Tantei. //turns to Hasami/ come with me, now!

Hasi: try and get me. //smirks and runs back outside/

Demon//follows/

Kuwa: don't be stupid Hasi!

Hiei: isn't she always

Hasi//shouts/ I heard that!!!

Demon: you have no weapon child.

Hasi: I have this // holds up wrist with a bracelet on it/

Everyone//anime fall/ THAT'S A BRACELET!!!

Hasi: I know //transfers spirit energy to bracelet/ chain of flames! (w/n: it works like Kurama's rose whip, only it's long.)

//c.o.f, aka chain of flames, lashed out and enchained the demon/

Demon: what is this? Release me, wretch.

With that, the chains seemed to burn the demon with flames till he was nothing but ashes. Everyone was dumbfounded, except Hiei he just hn-ed. Then they heard a low growl and turned to Hasami who laughed weakly and said it was her stomach. //sweat drop/

WWWWWWWWWW1 hour laterWWWWWWWWWW

Boton: that should do it … 0.o? You could say thank you, Kurama.

Kura//not paying attention/ uh yea, thanks. 0.0 an hour and counting.

Yusu: and ya think she'd explode by now.

Kiyori: maybe a bottomless pit.

Kuwa: she just keeps eating and eating and eating and eating and…//knocked unconscious by "accident" by Hiei, opps/

Miyo: it's scary and bazaar

Yusu: you can say that again

Miyo: it's scary and bazaar

Finally, the food was finished and Hasami seemed satisfied.

Hasi: yummy! Can I get more please?

Everyone//anime fall/

Hiei: are you some sort of pig that talks?

Hasi// twitches violently/ $#&ing asshole. //slaps him & leaves/

Hiei//glares/ wretched bitch!!

Boton: TWACK//with a frying pan mind you/

Hiei: wth was that for?

Kura: well, did you have to call her a pig?

Hiei: hn. //mumbles/ it was true.

Boton stomped off to Hasami's room. She returned minutes later saying that Hasami refused to let anyone into her room. Everyone then started to blame Hiei and scold him for his rude attitude. He, however, only scoffed them off. After being asked //cough/ threatened by Kurama, Hiei made his way to apologize to the bitch, I mean Hasami.

WWWWWWWWWWLaterWWWWWWWWWW

Hiei grumbled and complained the entire way up to Hasami's room. He knocked once…then twice more then about ten times more that the author herself thought the door would break down. Hasami cried from the other side for Hiei to go away. However, Hiei is a very stubborn little fire demon and demanded that he'd be let in. A sigh escaped from his lips as he said, almost as if he was puking over the words" I'm s-s-s---sor—sorry dammit!!" A short moment after the apology Hasami opened the door and looked at Hiei like he was a three-eyed demon…okay so he was but you get the idea. She was just so surprised that he, Hiei Jaganshi, would say sorry.

Hasami gave a sniffle as Hiei glare at her and told her to stop crying and being pitiful. Hasami then looked up at him through her crimson bangs with slightly watered sapphire eyes. She gently took his hand and led him back inside her room. Needless to say, Hiei was surprised, to say the least. I mean this girl beat him and was the one he hated with all his might…well maybe hate was too strong, dislike her was better. Whatever the term, they weren't best friends, not that they could be. Come on he was decent enough, and Hasami was pretty and hot…I mean pretty hot…I MEAN…arrg! I don't get paid enough to be Hiei's inner thoughts and feelings.

As was being said before, Hasami led Hiei back inside her room. She gave him a gentle push onto her bed. (w/n: it's too early for THAT you perverts!!) Hiei raised an eyebrow, just what was this girl up to? Hasami turned around back to him and gave him a very small red crystal dangling from a chain. She told him that it was her way to say that she wanted to be friends with him and hopefully start over. Hiei's mouth was slightly agape. He scratched his head in confusion, apparently Yusuke and Kuwabara were right about women being hard to understand. Hasami smiled and gave a small giggle at how cute Hiei was, all confuzzled like. She then gave him a small kiss on the cheek and skipped off to down stairs.

Hiei was literally stunned in placed. He slowly touched the area where she had placed her luscious lips. He felt so heat rising to his cheeks. For a brief moment he wondered what those lips felt like on his and what they might taste like. However, as quickly as this was thought of, as quickly it escaped his head. The fire youkai sighed and headed downstairs as well, all thoughts of the kiss pushed the dark corners of his mind.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Washi: wow! Finally finished this chapter. The general idea was great but I think the way I brought it across kinda sucked. Sigh, whatever.

Ichigo: please review to the almighty Washio-sama or evil things will happen due to her awesome authoress powers.

Hiei: hn. Like what?

Yusuke: like to make you sentimental and caring and wussy and EXTREMLY O-O-C//thunder and lightning//

Hiei: WHAT!!! She can't do that…can she?

Ichigo: if the reviewers don't review.

Washi: so review my wonderful readers!! Like two or three reviews…see I'm not that bad. Give three reviews and I'll be even more motivated to write. Even give suggestions if you wish.

Hasi: we thank you in advance.

Washi: Ja ne!


	6. Important Notice!

This is NOT a new chapter. I just wish to say that I have re-read this story and realize the utter crap I was doing and saw how I was killing my story line. Please bear in mind that I wrote this story in 7th grade, when I was about 12 years old. I must sincerely thank **Hilarious Harlequin** for her review (and no I did not see it as a flame). I've been meaning to fix this fic for years. The problem is I was trying to do so by starting from about the fourth chapter (my attempt failed T__T). So, I have decided to start up a new one under the same or a similar name. I'm very busy and a bit lazy (cough cough), so bear with me. However, I do intend to finish a proper version of this story (one day soon I hope). I'm sorry if I have disappointed you with this piece of fiction, especially since I know I have the capability to write it better. I ask of you, if you are willing, to read my revised version of this fic. Thank you all in advance.

From Washio


End file.
